Mensonges
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Un petit OS sur Remus car c'est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement pour son caractère si gentil, torturé et mélancolique. Et je l'ai mis avec Sirius parce que j'aime le Sirmus.
**Un petit OS sur Remus car c'est un personnage que j affectionne particulièrement pour son caractère si gentil, torturé et mélancolique.**

 **Et je l ai mis avec Sirius parce que j aime le Sirmus. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai mal. Je souffre. Je ressent les débuts de la transformation même si elle n'a pas commencé.

Je regarde la lune par la fenêtre de la pièce de la cabane hurlante où je suis. Je l'adore et je la déteste. Cette lune magnifique, cette taille blanche, pure, immaculée. Mais aussi si froide et si cruelle. La cause de mon malheur.

D'un coup la douleur se fait plus intense. Je me mets à hurler. Pendant que mon corps est torturé par les transformations, mon hurlement se transforme en hululement.

Le loup a pris possession de moi.

Je me met à tout détruire ce qui me passe sous la mains, les meubles, les objets, tout sans exception. Et quand je dis tout je parle aussi de moi. Je me griffe, me roule par terre.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ? Et pourquoi mes amis ne sont pas encore là ? Est-ce qu'ils m'auraient abandonné ? Est-ce qu'ils en auraient eu marre de moi, de me supporter à chaque pleine lune ?

Au fond ce serait mieux pour eux. Je les embêterais plus. Et pour moi. Je m'en voudrais ma vie entière si je leur faisait du mal.

Je rumine ces sombres pensées alors que je continue de hurler et de tout détruire. Je passe alors devant un miroir que je brise puis m'arrête. J'ai croisé mon reflet dans un gros morceaux brisé et je ne bouge plus.

C'est moi ça ?

Je me sens comme le miroir : brisé.

Je le recroqueville par terre en gémissant. La lune ne doit pas tarder à aller se coucher, je me sens faible.

En effet, quelques minutes après, je reprends mon apparence humaine. Cette apparence avec laquelle je trompe admirablement bien les gens.

Je reste couché, replié sur moi-même, nu et grelottant, dans les bouts de miroir.

J'ai sommeil.

Je me réveille.

Je suis plus dans la cabane, à l'odeur. Mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux.

J'ai une grosse couette qui s'enroule autour de moi. Elle réchauffe. Ça fait du bien. Je réalise que je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je sens que ce sont des bras familiers. Je soupire et me décide à ouvrir les yeux.

Sirius. Sirius et ses cheveux d'ébène. Sirius et ses yeux d'un bleu azur. Sirius et son si grand sourire, si doux quand il m'est adressé.

Mais la je tique. Hé ! Il se moque ?

"Hey princesse. Bien dormi ?"

J'entends James glousser.

Je rougit violemment et saute de ses bras en atterrissant lentement au sol. Au contact du sol froid de la forêt avec mes pieds nus, je pousse cri puis...

"J'suis pas une princesse okay ? fais-je

-Okay. **MON** prince alors ? suggère Sirius.

-C'est mieux. D'accord j'accepte.

-Mon dieu ! s'exclame-t-il.

-Mmmh... encore mieux.

-J'vous dérange ? intervient James.

-Non pas du tout." je lui répond.

Il me regarde bizarre puis...

"Excuses. fait-il.

-Pour ? je questionne, Un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension.

-Pour ne pas avoir été là pour toi cette nuit " fait Sirius.

Je ne réponds rien.

...

Mais oui Merlin ça me revient !

"On était en retenue...

-Ah oui ! Oh non désolé ! J'ai cru que... cru que..." je ne finis pas ma phrase et mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

Je sens soudain des bras chaud m'encercler. Ceux de Sirius. Il me serre très fort. Tellement que je respire avec difficulté. Il desserre et me regarde d'un air doux.

"T'as encore broyé du noir toi..." puis avisant mes larmes courantes "on sera toujours là pour toi ! Quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours là ! Je serais toujours là Remus. "

Et il m'embrasse.

Et James, sans aucune discrétion, pousse un soupir rêveur puis :

"Hum Hum ça va aller la ! Y a un enfant : c'est moi ! "

* * *

Je me réveille d'un coup. Pas de bras chauds. La cabane est encore plus décrépie. Je vois le miroir brisé d'autrefois.

Pourquoi ce rêve ?

Je me lève, nu. Les paroles de Sirius résonnent dans ma tête :

« On sera toujours là pour toi ! »

Bien sûr.

Et d'après toi, qui a tué Peter, James et Lily ?

Mensonges.

* * *

C'est pas possible. Je regarde l'arcade et le voile derrière lequel il vient de disparaître. Je viens à peine de le retrouver, il peut pas partir comme à nouveau hein ? Si bien sûr qu'il peut en fait. J'aurais du le sauver.

« Je serais toujours là ! »

Je n'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir.

« Je serais toujours là ! »

Je n'ai même pas pu t'embrasser une dernière fois. Goûter à tes lèvres salées encore une fois. Rattraper le temps perdu.

« Je serais toujours là ! »

Mensonges. Encore une fois.


End file.
